


recovering the missing

by smolbunprincess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Dragon Mating, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sting and Rogue are in Fairy Tail, all the dragon slayers are protective of their own, but without sexual content, especially over natsu, have some dragon lore, magic used in psychological torture, more characters to be added as the story continues, sting and rogue especially protective of natsu, they're the most important ones though, title changed since there was a different fic with the same title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbunprincess/pseuds/smolbunprincess
Summary: Natsu has been missing for over a few years, leaving behind a hole that only the salamander could fill. During a mission, Sting and Rogue find the dragon slayer beaten to the brink of death and struggling to understand that Fairy Tail had not disbanded. How can they help him see the truth? How can they bring Natsu's safety and security back to him?





	1. Chapter 1

There was no real telling on how long it had been. Years passed by in the blink of an eye. A routine that continued day in and day out, but that didn't mean that every second was worthless. No.

In fact, Sting would dare say that things were almost perfect. Being forced out of Sabertooth alongside Rogue and their exceeds for not harbouring the sickening ideals was a plus. He missed those left behind, but it seemed things were getting better under the new guildmaster.

The same one that kicked them out for helping others. The thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, so he decides its probably better not to think about it.

He and Rogue had begun dating a year in to being a part of Fairy Tail. It was something that had long been building, and fondly he recalls the cheers following their announcement.

Things, ideally, should have been well.

However, as the years passed by there was one thing that weighed them down. And it grew colder, and colder with each passing month. The disappearance of Natsu.

A solo mission that occurred following the first month of the twin dragons joining Fairy Tail. Both Natsu and Happy left for a mission. Tough, but it should have only taken a few days to complete with his skills. Should have.

Happy was found outside the guild hall, badly injured and on the brink of death. A bloodied note in his paws: 'Thanks' with a twisted smile. No scent could be picked up, and questioning Happy revealed nothing. The poor Exceed couldn't remember what happened, and it caused him a great deal of stress.

When was the last time Happy smiled?

Sting sighed, folding his arms as he stared at the job listings. Every time he approached that board, his mind wandered back to the beloved salamander. A part of Fairy Tail was missing, and through the laughter his lack of presence remained haunting the air.

How many times did the others pray, that Natsu would bust through those doors with a smile to rival the sun? How many times did they dream of quarrelling with the dragon slayer? Too many times, he guessed.

The quiet clink of boots behind him caught his attention. Sting slowly turned to look at Rogue. The dragon slayer quirked an eyebrow, then looking at the job board again. A familiar silence falls between them, broken only by the ruckus of the guild behind them. It wasn't uncomfortable by any means. It was their silence. It was special.

"How about this one?" Rogue pointed to one of the posters, and Sting's eyes followed. A delivery job.. Sting snorted, which Rogue was quick to take as a rejection.

"Something that involves punchin'"

"Alright then."

Both resume staring at the board, as if a job would swing at them. Sting's eyes expertly took in each detail at a quick pace, looking for something that would pounce out at him. Most jobs required a task to be fulfilled, and any jobs that involved fighting didn't have the greatest pay. While Rogue and Sting were not struggling by any means, it wouldn't hurt to have more money in case something came up.

Finally, his eyes landed on something that proved to be interesting. A quiet hum of interest follows as he takes in the full details, however he abruptly stops. The location.. The damned location, was so close to where Natsu's job had been.

They'd scoured that area for hours, for days, for months but nothing. Not a speck of hair, or a whiff of anything. The thought of returning to that place caused his stomach to churn uncomfortably, reminding him of the failure that occurred when trying to locate the slayer they held so dear.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Rogue reach for the poster and pull it off the wall. He starts reading it over, before looking at Sting. Even he holds that same discomfort, but there is also a pull. It was what they needed.. And maybe.. just maybe..

"We could.. Have another search?"

Rogue, knowing just how much Natsu mattered to Sting, offers him a sympathetic smile. He was his childhood idol, a ray of sunshine that kissed the earth with his very presence. Rogue held respect for the fellow dragonslayer, he'd appreciated all he did for them. Teaching them, reminding them on how to live a life that was happy. Surrounded by loved ones.

"I suppose. It doesn't seem too dangerous, our Exceeds should be able to come.."

Sting's eyes brighten, and he grips onto Rogue's arm with childish excitement. His grin is wide and innocent, causing Rogue to laugh again. He shifts to elbow him, forcing Sting back.

"I'll tell the master. You get Lector and Frosch ready to go."

\--

Whoever made trains were seriously going to get punched.

The constant moving of the death trap causes major discomfort. He's pressed against the wall for the smallest sense of comfort, as if the chill of the wall would somehow relieve his symptoms. It didn't. But he could try.

Similarly, Rogue's features take on a more green twinge. His green companion is sitting beside him, idly kicking his paws that dangle over the edge. A precious image, but it was impossible to enjoy.

Sting recalled the look on Makarov's face when presented with the mission. Everyone could tell that a missing child weighed heavily on a father, Makarov felt the loss more closely to his heart than anyone could guess. Every single member of Fairy Tail was a member of their family. A missing piece was a missing piece.

Still, they'd been given permission to go. It was surprising that this mission had been posted to Fairy Tail. The city name had become a mockery. Reminding that their beloved spitfire was gone.

"We're definitely gonna find something."

Lector's voice caught Sting off guard, and he slowly turned his head to look at him. That naivety.. Sting was holding onto that belief, but the years eroded his faith to mere strips of fabric. This could be the last time.. Everyone had, reluctantly, agreed that Natsu was likely gone.

The term dead, was not one that was allowed to be uttered. Especially in his presence..

They agreed only to move on, it wasn't something they could hold onto forever. But it gnawed at his heart, the belief that Natsu wasn't gone. A thought that Rogue had, one that had been shared to their Exceeds.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Lector nodded, grinning widely. "When we find Natsu, we'll bring him back and Happy is gonna smile again!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

Sting manages a small smile, and upon catch Rogue's eye, it grew wider. It was clear, it was possible. A new desire to try again.

And once they escaped the deathtrap, they could begin.

'Arriving at Middstats' station in ten minutes.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting and Rogue arrive at the town. Something is wrong.

Upon arriving in Middstats, something was clearly off. There was no mistaking it. Walking through the town, there was an eeriness in the air that made Sting's hair stand on end. Even the liveliness, and smiles of townsfolk did nothing to ease him. Instead, something was making his stomach churn with uncertainty and it takes some self control to not growl.

Beside him, he can sense that even Rogue does not seem to be enjoying the feeling that the town emits. Sting reaches to touch the shadow mage's shoulder, trying to reassure him that regardless he was here.

Asking for directions from the town's locals was an unpleasant experience. While they spoke with cheery smiles, they appeared almost robotic. Every action was perfect, they spoke like they practised for months in front of a mirror. Their eyes held only a sense of calmness, even if Sting tried to make himself look bigger in order to elicit some form of reaction. There was nothing, besides the sounds of his feline companions giggling.

Heading down the path towards their client's house, they pass someone adorning armour that reminded Sting of dragon scales. He frowns lightly, but the person is too far down the road and he can tell that Rogue just wants to continue onward. So, he makes a mental note of it and continues by his mate's side.

The walk to the client's house itself is not pleasant. In fact, it felt that with each step someone was watching them. There was little noise, not any songs from local birds. Though Sting had yet to see a single bird, or any kind of animal. The path was generally sparse besides the odd glassy-eyed local and another person adorned in scale like armour. It likely that it just belongs to a lizard of sorts. But it brings a feeling to Sting's stomach that can only be described as disgust. The sight makes him immensely uncomfortable, but angry as well. The kind that makes you want to draw your loved ones close, to protect and to shield.

Upon reaching the client's house, the uncomfortable meter just continues to climb. Sting thought that this place couldn't get any worse, but it was determined to prove him wrong. The exceeds seem to pick up on this, and he notes Frosch hugging Rogue's leg with a scared whimper. Even Lector, who typically put on a brave facade regardless stood slightly shaken. His tail is slightly puffed up, and he keeps a paw on Frosch's back to provide him with a sense of security.

With a sigh, Sting raised a fist and was about to knock when the door flung open. A butler stood behind the door, he seems disinterested in the mages before him. Studying them with a critical eye, the butler exits the building and thus forces them a few steps back.

"I'm afraid that the master is not home." He begins, his arms behind his back. Out of the corner of his eye, Sting notices Rogue narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. "Please return in an hour, the master will be back by then. You are welcome to check out the town while you stay here."

"Can't we wait here?"

"No. The master does not want mages in his house."

Sting and Rogue exchanged a look, the latter having an odd expression on his face. He gives a subtle motion to the light dragon slayer to step away.

  
"Alright, fine. He better be back by then."

\--

"Something's not right here."

Leaning against the wall, Sting watches Rogue with raised eyebrows. He wills for him to continue, motioning with his hand. Though, he is getting an idea that something was amiss.

"The flyer made it out that it was urgent that these monsters roaming around need to be taken out. Yet the requester is off somewhere else? And he doesn't want mages in his house? Whats the point of requesting mages if you don't even want them in your house?"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"There was a weird smell coming from that house too."

Sting perked at this, turning to look at Lector. The feline rubs at his paws, a worried look in his eyes. He seemed on edge, and while it was possible that this was just a weird town filled with weird people and rude people; something was wrong, very wrong.

"What did it smell like?"

Lector's ears twitched, and he looked around slowly. Some people were passing them from their position at the side of the road, and focusing on them with rather blank stares. After deeming it somewhat safe, he looked at the two dragon slayers. "I don't know if it was from the butler, or the house itself but it was this awful stench. Kinda like somethin' rotting, and there was really faint smell of something metallic."

Sting recoils at the information provided, meeting Rogue's worried gaze with an equally concerned one. He folds his arms, exhaling as he thought about what would be the best course of action. Tapping his fingers, he flashes Rogue a devious look.

"I think the twin dragons need to do some investigating. See if we're just over thinking things, or if something really is happening here."

"I thought you only wanted to do a mission where you could fight?"

"Well, I'm flexible. Also, it's gonna eat me if I don't investigate. Now, come on!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Its been a long time since I've attempted to write a big story instead of just oneshots. Please forgive me for being a little rusty, and I hope that you will enjoy the story so far. Please let me know what you think so far if you would like!


End file.
